


Informing Dieter Crois

by DaireneCallahan



Category: Ao no Kiseki The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Azure, 零の軌跡 | Zero no Kiseki | The Legend of Heroes: Trails from Zero (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: Warning: MAJOR Spoilers for Legend of Heroes: Trails from Zero and Trails of Azure (the Crossbell arc of the Kiseki series)
Kudos: 2





	Informing Dieter Crois

Prison at Crossbell Police Academy, Knox Forest, Crossbell State...

Dieter Crois stood up quickly as soon as he heard the bell chime.

The Crossbell Guardian Force guard outside announced, "One Detective Banning here to see you, Mr. Crois."

A moment later, the door opened and Detective Lloyd Banning walked in.

"If you're here to inquire about your brother, Guy, I don't know anything about it," Dieter stated quietly. "But thinking back, I can make a good guess who killed him."

"That won't be necessary... Adios witnessed it and told me as much, and Mr. Ian Grimwood confessed. We have them both in custody. Unfortunately, the Red Constellation members fled capture. Wald was taken by the Gralsritter of the Septian Church to treat his Gnosis corruption."

"I see. I guess things worked out for you," Dieter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What about my daughter? Bell?"

"Mariabell Crois escaped after battling us," Lloyd informed him. "KeA successfully renounced her Sept-Terrion powers and returned to the safety of the Special Support Section. The 'Azure Tree' has also collapsed, and Ouroboros seems to have abandoned Crossbell entirely, similar to how they withdrew from Liberl after the Liber Ark incident. Whatever their objective was, it seems to have been completed."

"If you want to know what they were after, don't ask me," Dieter snorted. "They sure played me for a fool. And I garner you have little idea where Mariabell went, considering her teleportation powers?"

"Actually," Lloyd began. "She declared her intention to join Ouroboros as one of the Anguis, replacing an Anguis that had supposedly gone missing. Apparently, she had planned to leave Crossbell even before all this started."

Dieter's eyes widened. "Mariabell... what have you done?"

"I have checked with our Bracer friends from Liberl and some friends from the Gralsritter- apparently it is confirmed that one of the Anguis went missing after the Liber Ark incident."

"Anguis... are the elite circle of Ouroboros, aren't they?" Dieter murmured. "Has... it been confirmed? No, I can hardly imagine Bell acting- or declaring such intent- unless she'd already laid out all the plans and framework for it. But... was their any hint she was being used? Controlled?"

"As far as I could tell..." Lloyd breathed. "She was acting of her free will. Before she left, she asked us to spare your life. Said you would be useful in helping rebuild Crossbell."

"Did she now..."

"As to her being used... if she indeed becomes an Anguis like she said, she would be on par with the likes of Novartis and Arianrhod, which I'm sure you're acquainted with considering your dealings with them. And within the Society, she'll outrank an Enforcer like Campanella the Fool," Lloyd sighed. "But it's very possible that even the Anguis are just pawns in the hands of the Grandmaster, whoever he or she or it is."

"I'm sure she can handle herself..." Dieter managed, closing his eyes again. "She's always been one to make her own decisions... I should have realied..."

"You know, she was right about you being able to help rebuild Crossbell. We could really use your advice," Lloyd stated. "I can hardly condone any of your conspiring machinations with Ouroboros and Red Constellation, or your dealings with the D & G Cult... but it was a masterful plan. I know you love Crossbell, and dreamed of continental peace- you just went about it the wrong way."

"And what other way was there?" Dieter retorted. "I was a fool to trust Ouroboros, to trust Red Constellation and Mariabell... but nothing short of drastic action was going to stave off the eventual invasion! Sooner or later, the Empire or the Republic would have closed in! Not to mention the crimes they committed against our people! Your own parents, Lloyd!"

Lloyd closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I know. But so did Grimwood kill Guy. People of all nations would kill for their conspiracies, that is the ugly truth." He opened them again. "More imminently, right now, sources within the Empire suggest that an Imperial invasion is likely. Mariabell deduced as much before she fled. The only reason it hasn't happened yet is because of the assassination of Orborne and the Erebonian Civil War- but regardless of whether the Noble Faction or the Imperial Faction wins, they will want to invade Crossbell. The Erebonian government has made clear they already view your brief independence as an unilateral violation of the Non-Aggression Pact, thereby justifying war.

On the other hand, Calvard has been largely placated by the restoration of Crossbell's former status and the unfreezing of IBC assets. President Rocksmith is more insistent than ever about stationing troops in Crossbell, but he's highly unlikely to use force against the Crossbell Guardian Force to get his way."

"Now our country is in danger again," Dieter muttered. "And now we have no Sept-Terrion to protect it... Just like I feared... "

"That's correctly, sadly," Lloyd lowered his head. "The Crossbell Guardian Force and Police- including the SSS- are already setting up the infrastructure, weapons cache, hideouts and safehouses- that can be used by the resistance in the event of Imperial invasion and occupation. The upside is that Calvard would never accept a one-sided Imperial occupation of Crossbell, and neither would Liberl, Remifieria, North Ambria, Ored, Leman, and even Arteria. Erebonia would face pressue on all fronts, and it's against such a backdrop that a resistance would be the most effective. However, the downside, is obviously the threat that Crossbell might once again become a battleground between the Empire and the Republic, as well as the revival of proxies and intelligence wars. It's will be up to the SSS, operating both above and below the table, to decisively strike down this plots and machinations before they can be fulfilled."

"I see," Dieter looked at Lloyd rather calculatingly. "Perhaps I did underestimate you... and perhaps I made the right choice in funding the SSS back then. I know it probably doesn't mean much coming from me, but do take care of Crossbell for me, will you?"

"I will," Lloyd vowed. "For what it's worse, though I can never condone your methods, I know you did what you did for Crossbell. And we'll fight for Crossbell in every way we can."

Dieter nodded, closing his eyes. "Thank you... Detective Bannings. And pass my regards to the Special Support Section, too."

"Of course, Mr. Crois."


End file.
